Motorized vehicles are controlled by the use of a throttle, brake, and steering assembly. The throttle controls acceleration, and for gas engine vehicles generally control the flow of fluid entering the engine. The brakes slow down the vehicle, and the steering assembly controls the direction of the vehicle. Traditionally, the steering assembly includes a steering wheel that is located in front of the driver, so that the driver can turn the wheel with his or her hands. The throttle pedal and brake pedal are located at the floor of the vehicle, so that the user or driver can actuate them by pressing and releasing with the right foot. A throttle cable and brake cable are respectively attached to the throttle and brake pedals, to transmit the action taken by the driver. In current vehicles, the throttle is connected to an electrical wire that carries an electrical signal to an Electrical Control Module (ECM) for the vehicle. The ECM receives the control signal on the wire and controls acceleration based on the received control signal.
However, operation of these components can be difficult or impossible for disabled persons having disabilities that affect the hands and/or feet. Such disabilities can result from debilitating diseases like arthritis, and persons with missing limbs. Accordingly, a vehicle control assembly is needed that is reliable and easy to use by disabled persons, and especially persons with disabilities that affect the feet.